Conventionally, a computing device may be locked using a password authentication methodology by which a user may gain access to the locked device upon entry of an alphanumeric password or passcode stored on the device. The password authentication methodology may allow a fixed number of attempts before locking out the device or requiring administrative access or a hard reset.
Generally, repetitive password entry is cumbersome to users, particularly in environments where users repeatedly lock devices to secure information thereon, for example, to deter access by unauthorized individuals. However, conventional password methodologies require input of a password at every unlock request, and offer no alternative solutions to allow easier secure access to locked devices.
Therefore, what are needed are advancements and innovations in password authentication methodologies that overcome these and other drawbacks.